Go Big or Go Home!
by Dwmalove
Summary: I never thought that graduation day could make my life turn completely around, but then again this IS THE Alice Academy. An academy for the rich, talented, and elites. Nothing ever makes sense here. Not even when your own friends are far away and u have to use Skype and FB. - AU. Please read I suck at summaries, I promise it gets awesome! NaMi
1. Chapter 1

**You guys im sure are going to be mad at me. I mean I should be updating my other stories, but I have a great excuse. My phone was stolen and yeah. so now I have writers block and Ive been thinking of writing this for a while.**

**for you guys who don't know this is the anime Gakuen Alice/Alice Academy. if you've never watched the anime or read the manga, you should definetly check it out! I honestly cried it got my feelings raining HARD. **

Alice Academy. Only two words, but it's well known. Alice Academy is an academy for the Elite. All kinds of students come here from newbies in modeling to the sons and daughters from well known Tycoons. It has over 200 sister schools around the world and I just happen to attend the main branch which is in Tokyo, Japan.

The academy itself is ginormous. It's separated into three sections; **_Elementary_**, _**Middle**_, and **_High School Division_******and I also just happen to attend the High School Division, my last year to be exact. This academy is also known in making geniuses, so the fact that even if you only have a middle school diploma already sets your future.

When you enter to the academy the first ting you would see are two golden gates adorned with flowers and bushes. After that, there is the main building for the office. The school is so big and far apart that it has its own method of transportation. Though if you get good grades you can have your own car, but there is an exception. One _guy_ in particular owns a motorcycle and not just any kind its the newest model moreover he also owns three more cars!

Well back to topic, when you pass the office you get on a mini bus which then would take you to the elementary division and so on. But what is best is that in the middle of the three sections there is a town. _**Central Town**___to be exact. it has the best of the best. the stores are only brands well known, like Gucci and Prada. I know, a girls paradise! but not for me. Then there's the food made by high class chefs. Stores and Stores the best of the best. The only thing I like are the _Howalons_! Sweet sweet howalon, its a type of candy that just _melts_ in your mouth. Just thinking about it makes my mouth watery~!

There area actually 3 building for boys and girls in each division, but there's a special dorm that Is for the _Special Star_. You see this school divides the students into five categories. The No-Star, One-Star, Two-Star, Three-Star, and Special Star and it all depends on how well your grades do, your career/job, and what your social status is. And that's where I come in. When I was 10 years old, I was brought here forcefully because I had such an "_amazing voice_", as they said. I never accepted the fact that I had to come to the academy, but there was an accident with my family and they took advantage of it. Using sweet coated words to my parents they managed to bring me to the academy kicking and screaming all the way to the office. And because of that, the type of dorm I got was one of the shittiest and smallest room I have ever seen. They said, 'behave and you'll get an even better room' since I am such an stubborn girl I did that exact opposite. Always causing trouble and I got my consequences. Turns out that at the end of each month they give you an allowance to independent you. I saw that the other students would get from $500 to $4,000 for just one month. Naturally I go excited only to see that I only got twenty fucken dollars.

I cant complain though. In here I met some amazing friends and made lots of enemies too. At the end though I had to work to develop my voice and I got tons of jobs on the music industry.

"Mikan, hurry up and help us here!" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked for the person who said that. Turns out it was Anna Umenomiya (correct me if I spelled her name wrong), she is one of my best friends and she specializes on the kitchen area, meaning that she is on her way to being a professional chef! Her family has been on that area for so long that guess it must run in her family blood or something. Next to her is Nonoko Ogasawara she is on the science field. I swear Anna and Nonoko can pass as twins. they are both really sweet girls, but Anna has pink hair and Nonoko has blue hair. And my name is Mikan Sakura or Yukihira which is my stage name. I am the shortest on my girl group! I swear god wanted to play a trick on me.

"Stop dozing off into space you idiot and get your ass here and help us!" I just knew who said that. Hotaru Imai, my best best best friends in the whole entire word! She is an inventor and heiress to the Imai Corp. She makes billions not only in her inventions, but also in blackmailing people. Yeah she has that habit making her the Blackmailing Queen. No one dares to oppose her not even the three directors. Why? simply, she has dirt in all of them. And to make matters worst her brother, Subaru Imai, graduated from here 3 years ago. He was the only one who could stop here, but it almost never worked since they don't really get along. He is working on the family Hospital. Yeah yeah that family only got pure geniuses.

I started to walk towards them and help out with the decorations. You see, we are graduating in 2 weeks. So its nostalgic since I would always be screaming and laughing in the hallways. I wonder if this was what my senpais felt when they graduated 2 years ago. I really miss them. Personally I think the academy is rather happy with us leaving because we always used to cause trouble even if we didn't mean to.

I heard the doors of the Ballroom open and someone bouncing a ball. I turned around and saw the guys in their basketball uniform. Kokoro and Kitsuneme Yom. They are twins and they both have sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes. The only difference is that Kitsu has slightly slanted eyes and Koko doesn't. Next is Mochiage Mochu for short. As dare he had to shave is hair off and lets just say he liked it and now he has shaved hair and dark blue eyes. the doors close and they looked at us with a stupid smile.

"You ladies need any help?" Koko asked.

"if you're going to help us you might ad well just put that ball away and get your asses here." Sumire said. she is in a modeling agency so naturally she has to take care of herself. She is dating the one and only Koko!

"Someones cranky." Kitsu tried to murmur, but since the room is practically almost empty is echoes thought the whole rom making Sumire mad. She got really red. Koko seeing how she got immediately went to her and hugged her from the waist and whispered something to her. whatever he said worked. She has been pissed off because we woke her up at five am.

"AWW~!"

"Someone wants something~" the guys just laughed.

After that, they all went to their respective partners. Anna and Kitsu, Nonoko and Mochu. they helped for a while when the doors suddenly opened again.

"Who wants cookies and soda?!"

We look at the door and saw Aoi with her boyfriend Youichi, him carrying a tray full of homemade cookies and with the other hand a cooler. I guessed that's where the sodas are. Aoi was basically just skipping looking really happy. I forgot to mention we all had black shorts on except Hotaru, she has skinny pants on. We all have white T-shirts on. I have white hi-tops one with my hair in a ponytail. The rest have sandals on and their hair is loose.

"Someone's whipped," Kitsu said making hand motions with his hands. "Just because I want to help my girlfriend and I don't want to see her hurt doesn't make me 'whipped'. It just makes me a caring boyfriend." Youchi said. Aoi blushed while me and the rest laughed at how Kitsu got burned.

"He got you there." a voice said


	2. Memories

**Hey so I'm receiving a lot of inspiration to write this story so I'll update LOL. Well I want to test how popular this story gets and I will probably update again if I get like maybe 3 more REVIEWS..? UH, yeah! Just testing out the waters ;) .**

_"He got you there." a voice said._

I turned around and saw Ruka. He has blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes and has a good body...just like all the other guys do. Ok, I am a teenage girl don't judge. He has his eyes set into becoming a veterinarian. He has a soft spot for animals and he has a white bunny named Usagi, but he doesn't have It today, weird. OH! I forgot to mention that his mom is French and is famous model in France; his dad is Japanese and paints.

I see that he's wearing just normal jeans a white shirt that has paint all over it and white converse. I forgot to mention -I really need to star remembering important things- he is Hotaru's boyfriend.

"HEY," I raised my hand up for a high five,"TWINS!"

I pointed at our shoes and he smiled and high fived me. He is like an older brother to me, I mean without his and somebodies else's -cough- -cough- help I would have given up my so called 'career' and would have been graduating from another school.

"Mikan-Chan, I see you still on with your converse," he winked," hell yeah! converse are life!" oh my love is just too deep.

"so what are you guys doing?" he asked.

"Nothing much. Juts chilling here-" Mochu was cut off. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN CHILLING YOU GUYS SHOULD GET YOUR BUTTS UP AND START HELPING!" Yelled Sumire.

"we would if you would stop PMSing" was his reply.

"Sumire, girl chill. You can get your payback after we finish." uh-oh a smirking Nonoko was not good.

"Guys, have you seen Natsume?" Ruka said all the way from Hotaru. Since when did he move over there?

They all looked at me expecting an answer.

"What? I don't know where he is. You think I have a GPS on him or something? Am not even his girlfriend." I said annoyed. Instantly everyone's faces dropped except for Hotaru's.

As if on cue, the door slammed open again. Seriously can't people find a better hang out than the empty Ball room? 'speak of the devil,' I thought as I saw Natsume step in. He was all sweaty and his clothes stuck to his body especially that muscle tee he has on. His 6 pack is almost visible through the thing fabric. His black midnight hair sticking to his face and bright crimson eyes shining with annoyance. One hand sticking out from his basketball shorts.

"Done checking me out?" he said with an eyebrow raised.

" I was not checking you out, you pervert!"

"Really? Because I'm pretty inspecting someone from head to toe counts as checking me out," he said with sarcasm, "but then again I am a massive hot celebrity." he smirked at me.

Natsume is the son of a well known Tycoon here is japan. So he is bound to be the first heir to Hyuuga Corp. His sister is Aoi, pretty shocking right? I wouldn't expect her to be related to him. Though here in the academy he has singing as a hobby. Aside from that he is the most ego centric, perverted, sadistic, manipulative bastard I have ever met! Girls fall for him easily. I mean what do they even see in him?! Apart from that I do have to admit that he is an AMAZING drawer. He seriously should change from singing to artist. Not that I would ever tell him that, that would just stroke his ego even bigger than it already is. Oh, this ego maniac also happens to be the owner of that really cool crimson bike I really like and the owner of the 3 other cars. Seriously, But he did helped me when I was starting my career and I do own him for that. I guess even bastards have their good qualities.

"Shut up I wasn't!"

"Stop screaming ugly." I take back all the crap I said about him being nice.

"Don't call me over you pervert!"

"ugly"

"idiot"

"pervert"

"moron"

"tiny tits" why that bastard!

"sadistic egocentric bastard!" I glared at him.

" thanks for the compliment, Polka Dots."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! I said clearly irritated.

"for the love of god, stop fucken screaming you idiot!" he took his hand out of his shorts and gave me my phone.

" How the hell do you have my phone?!" well I lost it three weeks ago.

"Shouldn't you be more thankful to the person who took his time bringing the phone back?" he threw me my phone back. how I missed my phone! its an iPhone 5C in red. Limited Edition.

"see you later, stripes." he got himself out. 3,2,1, THE PERVERT SAW MY UNDERWEAR!

"NATSUME NO HANTAII!" but by the time I said that he was already out the door. I swear one day I'm going to murder him! I yelled in frustration.

TTIME SKIP!

Me, the girls, and the guys finished almost everything. I mean the ballroom looks nice. The theme is black, red, white, and silver, so it looks pretty nice. I was on the way back to my dorm when I saw Natsume sitting on the grass. He did gave me my phone back.

I sat next to him," Hey."

"Hn," I looked at the dark sky," Natsume.."

"What?" he said. "Thank you for finding my phone." I smiled at him.

"You need to learn to take care of your stuff idiot," sorry I have my head up in the clouds in my defense it's almost graduation. " who had it anyways?"

"Some idiots were talking about selling off a phone," ok that's weird I didn't expect him to actually reply. Still, how did he know it was my phone?

"How did you know it was my phone?" "Anyone knows that's your phone. Really? Who else would have polka dotted case with the initials MKS?" He said with a poker face. we stayed in comfortable silence. It's time like this that he makes me feel so weird. Like as if we are the only ones in the world. Little by little my mind starts to wonder back when I was still on the elementary division. It was always like this, we didn't get along at first, but slowly I got to know him better. Like when he is annoyed he would ruffle his hair or look to the side. I know he got himself mixed with the wrong people for a while. I was there and pulled him out of it. I knew something was wrong when out of nowhere he fell asleep on the Sakura tree and I was passing by. He suddenly just pulled me back hugged me. I mean Natsume is not one for physical contact. I would see him with blood and bruises. At the end everything was cleared and none of our friends know about this. Now that I think about it, we have been there for each other, just like when Hotaru is there for me. To think that a week after graduation I wouldn't be able to see everyone. Realization dawned on me and without me even knowing I started to sob.

"Idiot don't cry, you look 10 times uglier when you do" that just made me full out cry. he signed and moved closer to me. I didn't even realized he was in front of me when he pulled me closer to him .My eyes widened when I felt his hand awkwardly pet my head. No words were said.

"Aren't you sad? you wont be able to see everyone again after this. They are all going to different parts of the world." I told him with tearful eyes.

" We have Skype and Facebook for a reason." he looked at me with a duh-expression and an eyebrow raised.

"Ha-ha, I guess your right." I smiled. The Corners of his mouth twitched into a small rare smile.

He laid down and I fallowed soon. Looking at the sky. I wished that time would stop right here. None of us graduating just waiting for another school year to start. No worries about where you will live or looking for what agency or what apartment to live in. Just here. Staring at the empty dark sky. I slowly fell into deep slumber.

Natsume turned around and saw Mikan asleep. 'Idiot, only you can fall asleep here' he thought as he stood up and put his hand around her legs to pick her up. He stood up at full height and carried her bridal style towards the girls room. the lady at the desk saw him and just mentioned for him to continue. After all it has become normal for her to see him carrying her towards her room. He has been doing this ever since he was 13, he is now 19. Even if she didn't let him pass him pass he would still go in so it didn't actually matter.

When he reached her room he just put the code into the pad with ease. '0564n' he repeated in his mind. Her room in some ways was the same as his just that the wall are white and hers are red. Aside from that the rooms are the same, they both have 1 room and 2 guests rooms with 2 porcelain bathrooms. he opened her room and put her in it. Her room hadn't really changed over the years. at the corner was the master bathroom which had one bathtub and a Jacuzzi. Special Star's room are extravagant after all. he exited the room and went into one of the guests room which is almost technically his since he has decorated the room to his likings and has clothes, a TV, and a bunch of other crap he doesn't remember. She too, has a room in his room. He crashed in it for the night.

**I know Natsume is a little occ but it just works that way for the story please don't get mad. Oh and a lot other characters are gonna** be** that way too! **


	3. Chapter 3

Wow this AU got 6 reviews! I'm so happy!

Special thanks to Xxlady ClassicismxX thank you for your tips and reviews! And about the whole capitalization thing, I was typing on my computer and I got way too used to auto-correct on my phone *sweatdrops*

StarElsie - thank you for constantly reviewing! I bet you were suprised when Natsume was not the 'voice' huh.

Fairychime-diamond47- I'm glad you don't mind the OCCs-ness on the characters; that's a big relief. Since I got hate for making the characters a little off on my other story.

The smell of eggs and bacon swirled the mini house. On a room a certain brunette was passed out with hair sticking everywhere and her body half way on the floor. Out of nowhere the door opened and a raven haired boy looked at her annoyed. Deciding whether to let herself starve until she wakes up or to wake her up right now and hear her high pitched voice.

'What a pain' he thought, deciding on the latter. He grabbed the end of the girls covers and in one motion pulling them towards him. Causing the brunette to fall onto the floor; face first, and scream.

" what the prick?!" She looked around only to see him staring at her.

"Natsume! What the hell?! Why you do that for?! And how are you in my room?! Get out you pervert!" She said while she got up and tried- keyword tried- to push him out.

"Shut up, polka." Meanwhile she was still trying to push him out. He looked at her and sigh annoyance written all over his face. He turns around and leaves. The sudden movement jerking her to the side and numbing into the wall.

"Shayyyt!" She exclaimed at the sudden pain in her forehead. Tears in her eyes. Natsume just looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"You can be a little more caring you know! And how are you here?!"

"Simple. I carried you after you fell asleep. You need to stop eating you're heavy." He said with boredom. Mikan flushed in embarrassing and anger at his words.

That bastard, she thought.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not like those anorexic girls that force themselves to starve," she said angrily," I actually eat and get vitamins in my body."

"Whatever." Was his smart ass reply.

That's when she smelled the eggs and bacon from the kitchen. Uh-oh! Food! Her stomach picked that exact time to grumble causing her to blush. Natsume looked at her in amusement and pointed to the kitchen with his index finger. She ran towards the table.

"Itadikamasu~!" She said and chewed in the eggs.

"Heaven!' She thought. She never knows how Natsume can get simple eggs to taste so delicious. The texture so soft with a nice yellow color. She chewed on the bacon. Natsume you bastard teach me how to cook. She whined in her head.

"Natsume teach me how to cook!" She whined to him.

"No way."

"Why?!"

"I don't want my kitchen to end up like the one 3 years ago." He said.

My face flushed when I remember what happened that day.

"Still... Come on! Just simple dishes like this! I don't get how YOU can cook this good. You never pay attention in class." She kept on whining.

"No."

"Meany." She pouted and he rolled his eyes.

"Stop rolling your eyes." To annoy her, he rolled his eyes again. Now it's was her turn to roll her eyes, clearly see it through his actions.

She got up washed her dishes then went to take a bath. While Natsume just sat in the living room watching Tv.

Mikan opened her closet and got out high waisted Jean shorties, white converse, and a baby blue shirt that was tight around her chest but loose on he stomach. Kinda like princess style. Them she dried her hair and put it into a half pony tail, got some bracelets for her wrists and 3 necklaces. After that she put some perfume, looked at herself in the mirror nodding with approval at herself, she left the room.

She went to the living room and saw what he was wearing. 'Not bad,' she thought. He had on grey Vans, loose Jeans, a black shirt with 'Living The Dream' written on it, and a bottom up shirt that was not bottomed (idk how to describe that lmao XD )

Her phone rang.

"Hey"

"Mikan where the hell are you?" Anna cussing in the morning is not good.

"At my room duh."

"What?!" She screamed. "We have to meet at Central Park remember?" Shit. I forgot. I hanged up.

I looked around the living room looking for my purse. I got up from the floor only to see Natsume looking at me in amusement.

:)


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys! Been a while ;). Time for updates yay! I want to share this with you guys, so if you don't want to read this, scroll down all the way to the bold capitalized letter._

_I'm GRADUATING! Finally, I'm tired of school. On the 29th there is going to be a Junior Prom and I already have my dress and all that jazz. It would actually be better if I had a date, lmao. Then the next week it's all activity week. I'm looking forward to Six Flags and the beach though. I'm so excited. After all that it is just practice for the 8th grade culmination. After all that is done, a few weeks later, my mom, brother, and I, will be going to my home country for a 2 week vacation! Isn't that awesome?! Then we are moving to Florida 'cuz parents are divorcing. Lol, so far that's everything._

_Ps. don't forget to read my note at the end: D Have a good reading time!_

* * *

**N**atsume looked at her with annoyance written all over his face.

"What?" she looked at him with a perfectly eyebrow raised.

"Nothin'." He said and continued to watch Tv.

"Purse, purse, purse… purse.." She kept repeating all over looking for her purse. While hunting for her purse she didn't notice Natsume looking at her with amusement and somewhat annoyed look in his eyes.

"Oi, what're you looking for?"

"My purse." At this, he raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"'Cuz we have to meet the Gang…NATSUME HURRY HELP ME! PLEASE, TODAY IS THE MEETING AT THE MALL!" She said loudly in a rush looking frantically for her purse. Natsume hearing this stood up and started helping her in her search for her purse. Lazily, may I add.

"Shit that was today? Damn I haven't paid my ticket yet," Mikan looked at him with relief on her face.

"I'm glad I'm no-"

"-is what you want me to say, right?" he said smirking at her.

"Natsume..!' She screamed and launched to tackle him. Natsume seeing through her, Thevaded her. They repeated this until he got bored and just decided to let her have him.

Mikan got him and started to try and make him face the floor while sitting on his back. In one swift motion, he reversed their positions. Natsume was now on top of her, her legs tangled with his. His hands positioned on both sides of her head. He moved his face closer to hers. Observing the closer he got, the redder her face seemed to get. He put his face besides her ear, watching in satisfaction as her face was redder than a tomato by now.

"Boo." He said blowing air into her ear.

"Huh..?"

He sat up and watched her baffled and embarrassed expression. He couldn't take it anymore! It was just too much!

"Hahahaha! God, you're so easy to tease!" he said smirking at her. The brunette hearing this immediately turned red from anger.

"Natsume..," she looked down, eyebrows twitching in annoyance, "you nasty fox!" she yelled and tried to tackle him again only to end up crashing on the floor.

"Don't we have somewhere to go to right now?" he said dragging each world lazily.

1

2

3

"CRAAAP!"

* * *

The guys didn't even have to ask when they saw an annoyed Mikan and a smirking Natsume enter the café. They all shooked their heads except Hotaru. She only looked at the two of them and for split second a small smile graced her lips. Only one person saw this and looked at her with a soft expression.

"YO!" The guys said. Natsume nodded at them. They both sat down on the table.

"We have finished everything already, right?" Asked Anna.

"Yeah, we are done with the decorations for the Ball room." said Sumire.

"I've already ordered and carefully selected the drinks and the foods." said Mochu. "All expenses have been thoroughly calculated by me and are scheduled to arrive on Saturday at 8:30 A.M." said Hotaru.

"Social media groups have already been informed and photographers have been already hired." Natsume lazily said and Ruka nodded.

"The stage has already been assembled, we just need the lights." said Koko. "Chairs and tables are being shipped from France and to arrive on Wednesday." said Kitsu.

Anna wrote down all of what the said on her agenda. "Well looks like everything is done. Have you guys packed your suitcases for tomorrow?" she asked. Everyone nodded except one person who flinched at this and tried to hide. They all looked towards Mikan with a eyebrow raised.

"Let me guess, you forgot to pack due to your incompetence at remembering the important things." Hotaru said while looking coldy her way.

"hehehehe, something like that?" she questioned herself.

"WHAT?!" They shouted.

"she hasn't even paid for her ticket yet." Natsume said.

"You just had to add more fire!"

"I thought you said all that had been taken care of!" said Nonoko.

"I'm sorry!"

* * *

They ran out of the café. Nonoko took Mikan's purse and got her car keys out.

"HEY!"

"PUNISHMENT!" Yelled Nonoko back at her. Mikan just looked at the rest with puppy eyes, but they all ignored her and got in their cars.

"Well are you going to get on or not?" asked an irritated Natsume. Mikan saw that he was riding on his bike.

"Well? hurry up idiot! The sooner you get on the faster we'll get."

"Shut up!" she went towards him carefully getting on the red crimson bike with a flushing face. Seeing that she wasn't going to put her hands around him anytime soon, he grabbed her hands and put them around his waist. He started the bike and they went went on their way back to the Academy. Specifically, Narumi, their homeroom teacher.

* * *

_Which story do you guys want me to update next? OH AND ALSO I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE IN A MONTH CUZ I HAVE ALL THIS THING GOING ON CUZ I'M MOVING YOU GUYS HEARD OF THE "EARTHQUAKE" THAT WILL HAPPEN ON THE 28? ITS SUPPOSELDY GOING TO HAPPEN HERE IN LA AND IM FREAKING OUT ABOUT IT. Oh the beauty of living in California. notice my sarcasm please xD._

REMEMBER READ AND REVIEW =D


End file.
